Props
by Raven06
Summary: Mia was responsible for making the AllSpark for the Transformers Movie. All was well...until one rainy day when she got struck by lightning while carrying it. Then everything changed.
1. Late

Props I

**Props I**

A buzzing noise filled my ears as the five AM alarm on my cell started to go off. Half conscious, I reached under my pillow and turned off the annoying device. Rolling onto my back I rubbed my eyes tiredly and tried to get the rest of my body to wake up. My blue-grey eyes suddenly snapped open and I sat straight up. Looking around the hotel room the studio had rented out from the hotel I saw the cause of my panic: the AllSpark. _It wasn't finished!_ Leaping out of my bed I sprinted across the art supply scattered floor and frantically started to apply the first layer of acrylic paint. Before I knew it my second alarm sounded.

"SHIT!" I cursed loudly checking the time. It was already six. Turning on one of the fans to help dry the paint faster, I ran across the room and grabbed the first pair of jeans I found, which were covered in paint, put on a bra, some deodorant, a pair of dark brown construction boots, an old band t-shirt and my silver rimless glasses.

Running back over to the AllSpark I cursed when I found the paint was still wet. Checking the time I cursed again. It was six ten. I had to be on set in less then half an hour to help set up.

"Fuck this," I cursed as I sat down and started to apply the second coat of paint, this time a different color. The paints mixed but I didn't care. After the second coat I got to my feet and turned on the fan again, this time two of them blowing on the prop, grabbing several more containers of paint I mixed them together quickly and applied more paint. When finished I stepped back from it.

"Fuck it looks like shit," I moaned running my hands through my short red hair. Then a sudden idea struck me. Sprinting into the small kitchen I turned on the gas stove. Picking up the AllSpark, ignoring the paint getting allover my shirt and arms, I ran into the kitchen and held it over the flame.

"YES!" I cheered aloud as the edges of the paint burned and darkened, giving it an ancient and charred look.

Once finished with the 'aging process' I sat it on the table and sighed tiredly, the adrenaline rush wearing off. Checking the time I screamed. It was six forty five. I was late. Grabbing the AllSpark, phone and room key I sprinted out the door and down the hall to the elevator.

"ARGH!" I yelled when I was half way across the lobby. I had completely forgotten the keys to my rental car. Tears of frustration filled my eyes. It was _so _not my morning.

"You ok Mia?" A familiar voice asked. Whipping around I saw it was Shia LaBeouf. The brown haired twenty two year old smiled down at me. I must have been quite a sight considering my morning.

"Need a ride?" He asked. Shia and I had gotten to be good friends since filming started. It was funny because he _always_ seemed to know what I was thinking and or needed.

"How could you tell?" I replied in a tired and thin voice. He laughed slightly and gave me a ride to the set. We were filming the Hoover Dam scene today, and I was needed on set to help with, obviously, the props and a little bit with special effects.

As the two of us sped down the road I leaned back in my seat, ran my hands through my short hair and sighed loudly.

"Rough morning?" I snorted in response. "Rant away." He said with a smirk. I then proceeded to tell him about my insane morning. Shia laughed when I told him about burning the AllSpark. This earned him a playful smack on my part. Checking the time I groaned. It was seven fifteen.

"Bay's gonna kill me," I moaned as we pulled up to the set.

"No he's not," the young man said as he killed the engine and got out, me right behind him.

Shia was right, Bay didn't kill me…he just made me wish I was dead. Not going into too much detail, I had explosions set off _way _too close to where I was standing, had to deal with more special effects, pretty much anything having to do with _fire _and or blowing up, then I was comfortable with, I got last pick during lunch, so all that was left were soggy ham sandwiches. I _hate _ham sandwiches. Fortunately Josh Duhamel was able to nab me a turkey one. I made a mental note to kiss him later. The worst part? _We didn't even use the AllSpark_.

At the end of the day I was _extremely _sore and had a few bruises and cuts where the debris from Bay's beloved explosions when I 'didn't move fast enough'. Not only that, I was forced to stay late to help with clean up. Shia, God bless him, stayed late so he could give me a ride back to the hotel.

"Kill me now," I groaned as he drove the two of us back. He smiled and reached into the backseat of the car while we were at a stoplight.

"Picked this up for you while you were still cleaning up," he said. It was a McDonald's bag. Without thinking, I leaned over and hugged him the best I could.

"I dunno what I'd do without you Shia," I said as I opened the box of nuggets and proceeded to stuff my face.

"Well walking to set and starving are two that I can think of right off," he replied cheekily. I glared at him as several fry's stuck out of my mouth.

"If I wasn't so fucking hungry I'd kill you right now," I growled angrily. Shia laughed and turned into the parking garage of the hotel.

The two of us rode the elevator to my floor and it was there that were parted. I was on the ninth floor and he was on the eleventh.

"Thanks again for everything," I said hugging him.

"Hey it was nothing," he said with a smile. "Don't be late tomorrow!" He yelled as the doors closed. Smiling I walked back to my room, AllSpark in tow, and swiped my key. The lock clicked open and I never thought my room looked so wonderful.

Sitting the AllSaprk on my bed I flopped down on it as well and turned on my computer. Checking my e-mail I replied to the messages a few special effects workers had sent me, most of then thanking me for my help and a few others saying how pissed they were at Bay for torturing me. By the time I finished replying to them it was almost twelve AM. Stretching I changed onto my pajama's and moved the AllSpark to my work desk.

However, as I did this I couldn't help but scrutinize my rushed work. The more I looked it over, the unhappier I became with it. My biggest problem was the paint that had gotten into the patters and symbols I had so meticulously carved in. Sighing I pulled out my etching tools and started to clean the prop.

A/N: This has been rolling around in my head for quite awhile but I just now have gotten around to posting it. I haven't decided on a pairing for this fic yet. So if you have any suggestions, let me know. There is Bay bashing in the beginning of this fic. Don't like? Too bad. I like Bay as a director, but after watching the Making of TF…he kinda comes off as an ass. There will be Mikaela bashing later on as well. I don't dislike Megan Fox, but I HATE Mikaela. Just thought I should let you guys know that right off.


	2. Struck

**Props II**

My five AM alarm buzzed in my ear again. Fumbling around in the bed I found my phone and silenced the alarm. Staggering to my feet I wandered into the bathroom and washed my face. With that done I pulled back the heavy curtains that covered my only window.

"Fuuuuuuck," I whined as I rested my head on the cool glass. It was raining. Rain meant more indoor filming. As if on cue my phone started to ring. Grabbing my glasses I checked the display and smiled.

"Morning Mr. Spielberg," I said sitting down on my bed, still looking out the window. The grey haired executive producer chuckled over the phone.

"Please Mia, just Steven," he said warmly. A smile spread across my face and I nodded, despite the fact that he couldn't see me.

"So what are we filming today?" I asked, trying my best to stifle a yawn.

"Well, as you probably already know, it's going to have to be inside," he said with a sigh. "Michal's probably going to want to film more of the Hoover Dam so I'd bring the AllSpark with you."

"Ok," I said with a yawn.

"Late night?" He asked with a chuckle. A laugh from me was all he needed to confirm his suspicions.

"I'm really proud of you Mia," the older director said after a short pause. "You're one of the youngest people here and you're one of the hardest working prop designers I've ever met." As Mr. Spielberg said that I couldn't help but feel the blood rush to my cheeks.

"I'm just doing my job," I said softly, suddenly finding my bare feet quite interesting. I might not have been able to see him, but I knew he was smiling.

"Alright Mia. I'll let you go to get ready," the executive producer said, a smile in his tone.

"Alright, see you on set," then I hung up. Sighing I gazed out my window for a few seconds.

"DAMN YOU RAIN! DAMN YOOOOOU!" I yelled dramatically as I shook my fist at the window. I'm pretty sure that my outburst woke the people next door and above me, but I didn't care.

Checking the time I found that I actually had time to get dressed. _Will wonders never cease, _I thought as I searched my room for some half decent clothes. Once dressed in a pair of old faded black jeans, a rainbow striped t-shirt and my old black sneakers I grabbed my pin covered army bag from the chair beside my work table. Checking the old green bag I was pleased to find that my wallet, car keys and room key were already in it. Grabbing the AllSpark, my cell and a sliding on a dark grey zip-up hoodie I walked out the door and headed to the set.

Even in the parking garage the torrential downpour of rain could be heard. Not only that, but it had started to thunder and lightning as well.

"Knew I should've picked up an umbrella," I grumbled as I sat down in my rental Honda Civic. I didn't _dislike _the hybrid, but it just wasn't my type of car. Ever since my first car accident I preferred bigger cars.

Running a hand through my short hair I slipped the key into the ignition and pulled out of the garage. I couldn't help but whine when I saw the thick sheets of rain falling from the sky. Turning the wipers on full speed and flicking on the headlights, I pulled into the rain.

It took me close to twenty minutes to get to the set. This was pretty bad considering the drive was usually around ten. I blamed the rain. Sighing I turned off my car and sat in it for a few more seconds. I _really_ didn't want to film. It was a cold rainy day, a stay at the hotel and sleep day.

"Better get inside so Bay doesn't try to kill me again," I grumbled as I slung my bag over my shoudler and picked up the AllSpark. "Better keep you dry." Stuffing the prop down the front of my hoodie I held it close to my chest to keep it from getting wet the best I could during the sprint to the set building. Cracking the door to the Civic I locked it, got out and ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

Not even half way across the parking lot, the hair on the back of my neck stood on end. I stopped running for a second and looked up at the sky. Deep in my gut I knew something was wrong, something bad was about to happen. My brain told my legs to move but I was glued to the spot. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light and the painful feeling of the air around me compressing and heating up. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out and then everything went black.

A/N: thank you to my one and only reviewer GundamGirlie456 (glares at everyone else)


End file.
